Splined-shaft connections are positive shaft-hub connections which make it possible to transmit torque between two components which are rotating on a common axis of rotation, of which one is generally referred to as the shaft and the other is referred to as the hub. The torque in splined-shaft connections is transmitted via the flanks of adjacent teeth which, in the case of axial relative motion of the two components, should, if possible, adjoin one another with a clearance fit in order to avoid relative movements caused by the fluctuations of the load and torque between the two components in their direction of rotation or their peripheral direction. The two toothing systems which are in tooth engagement, i.e., the external toothing system of the shaft and the internal toothing system of the hollow shaft or hub, are usually either involute toothing systems (DIN 5480) or toothing systems with straight flank shapes (DIN 5481).
Known splined-shaft connections are flank-centered connections in which the flanks are used not only to transmit torque, but also to center the hollow shaft or hub on the shaft. But, in particular for rolled tooth profiles, as a result of production tolerances, the radial play between the two toothing systems which are in tooth engagement can be greater; for flank-centered connections this also leads to greater play between the opposite flanks of the teeth of the internal and external toothing system and thus to relative movements in the direction of rotation or in the peripheral direction of the components during load or torque fluctuations.
On this basis, the object of the invention is to improve a splined-shaft connection and a valve timing mechanism of the initially named type such that radial play compensation in the splined-shaft connection or radial support and centering of the hollow shaft or hub on the shaft is enabled.